


Study Lessons

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Clueless!Gerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dark Comedy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Slice of Life, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Can I touch them?”</p><p>Gena looked up from the formula she was writing out for Frank.</p><p>”Can you touch what?”</p><p>”Your tits, can I touch them?”</p><p>”First, they are not called tits and no, you can’t!”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”Yeah why?”</p><p>”Cause their mine Frank!”</p><p>”So? That’s kind of selfish of you, don’t you think?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So you asked for and here it is! Another girl!Gerard fic for my Clueless!Gerard series! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to a super loyal fan of all my works and my colloberations with other Killjoys _***domebedward***_. Never stop your comments coming, they make me smile so much! ^-^

_”Please do it for me, Gena?”_

_”Is he that important to the team?”_

_”Yes, we have a chance to go to the state championship and then nationals!”_

_”Alright then, I’ll do it.”_

And that’s how Gena Way found herself in the library long after the school had closed with Frank Iero, one of the school’s baseball players. To be honest, Gena had never bothered to follow any of the school sports teams, but she knew the important part that they played in school spirit and she was all about school spirit.

”Okay, so do you understand that part?”

”No not really.”

Frank was leaning back in his chair with two of the legs off the ground. He had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head laced. Gena secretly hoped he would fall.

”Frank, you are not even trying. We have been at this for hours now!”

Gena folded her arms in frustration. They landed against her breasts which she felt were way too big for her age, but her mother and her younger sister were well endowed too so she guessed it was a family trait. For her it was more of a curse; bras were expensive enough and she kept breaking the straps of hers.

”So how big are they actually?”

”Huh?”

Gena looked over at Frank and saw that he was staring at her chest.

”Hey!”

”What, it’s a simple question.”

”Yes, but it is wrong to ask a girl that!”

”Is it a secret?”

”What? Uh no, it’s just…”

”Well than tell me.”

’W-Why do you want to know?”

”Just curious. When I am curious about something it stops me from concentrating.”

”Oh, um…so if I tell you, you can do the problem?”

”Sure.”

”Well then I am a 34D.”

”Wow, that’s pretty big.”

”I guess.”

Frank leaned in after that and did the problem with…no problem. The next 15 minutes went quite smoothly until…

”Can I touch them?”

Gena looked up from the formula she was writing out for Frank.

”Can you touch what?”

”Your tits, can I touch them?”

”First, they are not called tits and no, you can’t!”

”Why?”

”Why?”

”Yeah why?”

”Cause their mine, Frank!”

”So? That’s kind of selfish of you, don’t you think?”

Gena could not believe this conversation.

”No, I don’t…”

Frank cut her off.

”Look, I’m just curious.”

Gena remembered how after she told him her size that he got back to work.

”Alright fine, but only a little and…”

”Great!”

Before Gena finished her sentence Frank was opening her shirt and exposing her half cup bra.

”Now wait a minute!”

Then he pulled the half cup bra down exposing her breasts completely.

”FRANK!”

”Shhh, we’re in the library, you can’t shout in here.”

Gena was stunned. He admonished her for raising her voice in the library…that was completely empty and there he was exposing her to the world! Then she felt his hands on her bare breasts. He started to squeeze and knead them between his fingers.

”Hey, what are you doing? I said you could touch them but not like that!”

”How else am I supposed to touch them?”

Gena felt her body starting to warm up to what Frank was doing. She felt herself blushing that it felt good.

”You’re skin is turning pink. Are you getting excited?”

”What!? No! That’s stupid!”

”I think you are lying.”

Gena rolled her eyes as she shuddered when Frank ran a thumb across a nipple.

”Okay, fine you touched them, can we get back to math now?”

”Sure.”

Frank let go and Gena tried to put her bra back on.

”No, leave them.”

”What? Why would I do that?”

”Cause they look nice and I like looking at them.”

”But someone could come in and see.”

Gena spoke quietly, she was surprised that Frank said that about her.

”No one is even here. It is just us and the teacher in the school. You know she is in a meeting.”

”I…”

Gena had no arguments to counter Frank as she just sighed and went back to the formula. She could feel Frank looking at her more now but he was doing the school work. This lasted a full half hour.

”Can I touch them again?”

Gena jumped when Frank grazed over her nipple with his pencil.

”What? Why, didn’t you sate your curiosity already?”

”Sort of, but I only touched them for a few minutes.”

”Fine, but not too long; we still have a lot to do.”

She had to admit that when she gave into Frank he did do his best on the school work. She took a breath as she turned to him and he touched her again. He did the same kneading motion as last time and Gena closed her eyes, waiting for him to stop. Then she felt something wet on her. She opened her eyes and looked down gasping. Frank had his mouth on one of her breasts. 

”Fr-Fr-Frank!”

She had to stifle a moan as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and played with it expertly with his tongue. She would never admit how good it felt.

”I-I-I never said you c-c-c…”

She was cut off by him kissing her. Her muffled protest was swallowed by his tongue that forced itself in to her mouth to dance with her own. Her hands were stuck in a claw pose as she tried to have her brain catch up to what was happening to her. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn’t even realize that Frank had unzipped his jeans and that his cock was now between her breasts. Frank broke the kiss from her lips and moved to bite her jaw.

”Frank, I n-n-never said…”

”Fuck, Gee, your tits are amazing. They are perfect for titty fucking.”

Gena had no words as Frank continued to rain kisses on her jaw and neck as he thrusted his cock between her breasts. Then he pulled away and stood up. She felt a hand on her neck and he pushed her face down.

”Fuck, suck on it please.”

When Gena opened her mouth to protest he slipped the head inside and began to fuck her breasts and her mouth.

”Jesus, fuck, Gee, you are so good at this!”

Gena didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want this. She didn’t give permission. That meant it was rape…right? Well then why wasn’t she fighting back at all? Why were her arms hanging limp to the side where she dropped them? She could push him away. She could bite down on his cock. She could…

”Ahhhhh!”

Gena cried out as she felt Frank slip a hand under her skirt and into her panties. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice and now he had two fingers shoved inside her and was using his thumb to play with her clit.

”Man, Gee, you are soaked.”

Suddenly there was a noise at the front of the room. Frank looked up and saw the door starting to open. Quickly he pulled his hand out and picked up Gena, covering her mouth and pulled her behind a set of shelves. It was the kind that was well hidden from the tables. She started to protest and he shushed her.

”Someone is coming, quiet, Gee.”

Gena heard the high heels and held her breath. This was no way that she wanted to be discovered. She had her breasts hanging out and her panties were soaked. Frank’s jeans were around his thighs and his cock was hanging out.

”Hello? Gena? Frank?”

”Shit, it’s the teacher!”

”Huh, they are not here but their stuff is. I bet they went to take a break. It looks like they got a lot done. I knew that choosing Gena was the right choice to make. I knew she would find a way to motivate Frank.”

”Dude, are all teachers crazy and talk to themselves?”

”Shhhh, Frank, you’re gonna get us caught!”

Gena moved to peek around the corner. She saw the teacher looking at the work they had done. She willed the woman to go away.

”Well, I guess I will wait till they get back.”

Gena held in a groan as the teacher sat down.

”Damn, it looks like she is going to w-w-w…”

It was a good thing that Gena lost her breath otherwise she would have screamed. Frank dropped to his knees behind her and buried his face between her legs. Gena gripped the bookshelf for support. She kept trying to find the words to get Frank to stop but they were all jumbled in her head. Frank’s tongue was really good at silencing her’s.

”Sh-Sh-Sh-She’s not leaving.”

”Well then, I guess you will have to be quiet, won’t you?”

”What?”

Frank stood up and then Gena felt his cock rubbing against her.

”N-N-No way.”

”I hope you are on something, cause I don’t have anything with me.”

Gena could not believe how casually Frank said that. I mean she did get a shot in the ass every three months but…

”Ahhhhhhh!”

”Is anyone there?”

The teacher stood up and looked around but saw no one. She looked at her watch.

”Maybe they went for a snack? They are taking an awful long time. I’ll just wait a little longer.”

”Man, Gee, you need to keep it down or she _is_ gonna catch us.”

Gena couldn’t answer cause Frank had his hand over her mouth and he pushed into her and started fucking her. He started out slow but then quickly sped up. He pulled his hand away to grip both her hips and she gasped. She could not believe this was happening to her. Frank reached over and grabbed one of her breasts, pulling her almost against him. He then reached down and started to play with her clit. Gena bit her lip hard cause just that action and the rhythm of his cock moving in and out of her was getting her super close.

”Frankie *pant pant* you have to stop *gasp gasp*”

”Why? I can tell your close cause you are tightening up on my cock and it feels really good, Gee.”

”Yes, but-t-t-t.”

Gena knew she was in trouble. She was a screamer.

”Shit, Gee, I’m gonna…”

”Oh dear, I just realized I have another meeting! I better hurry!”

The teacher ran past them and out the door just in time.

”FUCK, FRANKIEEEEEEEEEE!”

Gena shook the bookcase hard as she screamed and came.

”HOLY SHIT!”

Frank slammed into her a few more times and then he started to cum. Gena collapsed to her knees, pulling Frank’s cock out and causing the rest of his load to stripe her ass and back. She puffed, taking in as much air as she could.

”Shit, girl, you have a set of lungs under those tits, huh?”

Gena crawled to the bookcase and pulled herself up using the shelves.

”Easy, baby, I got you.”

The cum started to drip out of her and Frank took off his shirt and cleaned up her legs. He then eased her underwear back up.

”Come on, let’s sit you down.”

He brought her over to the corner where one of the plush chairs were. He sat her down and then stepped away. When he returned he had a water bottle.

”Here drink this.”

Gena nodded and slowly sipped from the bottle. The water was cool and tasted delicious.

”So, let’s get back to the math yeah?”

”Sure, you start, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Frank kissed her on the forehead and then he walked away. Gena tried to find the strength to get up, but she felt herself slipping away.

*

*

*

”All done, Gee.”

”Huh?”

Gena sat up. She looked around and saw that Frank was wearing a new shirt and had all their stuff packed up.

”Did I fall asleep?”

”Yeah, but you needed it.”

”Oh, but we didn’t finish the session.”

”Oh I did. Here, see?”

Frank held out the paper for her. She looked at it with wide eyes.

”You got everything correct!”

”Sure, I told you, when I am curious about something it is a distraction.”

”So wait…having sex with me…made you better at math?”

”I guess you could put it that way.”

”Wow. Uh okay.”

”Wait…you’re not mad at me for fucking you?”

”Well I’m kind of pissed that you did it in the library where we could get caught, but…I mean…I kind of enjoyed it and if doing that gets you to study more and get your grades up than…I don’t mind rewarding you.”

Frank smiled down at Gena then leaned in and kissed her.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”Well, Frank, I must say that I am impressed! Your grades have improved dramatically in the last few months. You can stay on the team and I hope you do well at the state finals.”

”Thanks, teach.”

”So I guess this means that, Gena, you do not have to tutor Frank anymore.”

Gena gave Frank a sad smile.

*Bring bring*

”Okay class, enjoy your weekend.”

”Hey, Gee, wait up!”

Gena turned to Frank as he ran up to her.

”Hey good luck in the game next week.”

”Yeah, thanks, listen, are you doing anything tonight?”

”No, did you want to study?”

”Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me.”

”Oh! Uh…sure, that would be fun.”

”Great, I’ll pick you up early and we can go out to dinner too.”

”Okay. Here’s my phone number.”

Gena handed her phone over and Frank programmed his in and then called himself.

”Cool, so I will see you around six then.”

”Sure.”

”Later.”

Frank started to walk away.

”Hey, Frank?”

Frank turned back.

”Yeah, Gee?”

”Uh…why do you want to go out with me? Is it to thank me for…you know.”

Gena started to blush.

”No, I just…I like you and yeah you helped me out more than I thought you would, but…I want to get to know you more and…maybe make it official?”

Now Frank blushed.

”Wow, Frankie, I don’t know what to say.”

”Say yes?”

Gena smiled.

”Yes.”


End file.
